


The Protectors

by CloudyWingless



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hiro is a Little Shit, Hiro is a brat, M/M, Self Harm, Tadashi is mentioned for like a second, mentions of self harm, more tags as the story progresses, possible later pairings, things go to shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro's life started rough; first he lost his parents, then he lost his older brother, and to top it all off he lost his other brother. He felt so alone and scared that he sunk into a deep depression where pain is the only way out. Yet this little genius didn't know that his life would turn upside down when he learned that his deceased brother was a GUARDIAN?!</p>
<p>Hiccup had saved dragons from humans. He became a patrol officer at night and looking after Hiro all the time. He felt like his life was going nowhere until he learned why it seemed to snow more than any other WINTER.</p>
<p>Jack died for his little brother. He never meant to leave the boy, but fate has it's weird ways of making destiny. After he becomes a guardian, Pitch comes back and captures the other four Guardians. Jack needed help, so he called upon the two people he held close to his heart</p>
<p>They became the PROTECTORS.</p>
<p>(based on this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtRMiY46e00 my summary sucks, just watch this and you'll get it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: I HAVE BEEN INJURED! Doc says I bruised the nerves in my wrist so it's hard to type... expect heavy delays on my stories. BUT this one is great  
> OH AND this story has multiple POVs in it, so i wrote who is what. i originally wrote it in different fonts and colors but that doesn't show up here.

**HICCUP**

I’ll never forget the most horrific and painful expression from a child. I hated to be the one to break the news to him, but someone had to, so it was me.

“You’re brother drowned Hiro, I’m so sorry,” were my exact words.

The boy fell to his knees and let out a blood curdling cry.  His Aunt held him back as he tried to run to the icy lake for his dead brother. Toothless stood guard behind me as my heart shattered.

After all, this family suffered three losses prior to this: a mom, a dad, and a brother. Now to add the last brother pushed this boy off the deep end.

I hated this part of being a protector, to see a little 10 year old scream until he is hoarse. I’m only 16 years old, this is too much for me, yet I have my faithful dragon and girlfriend to help me.

I changed everyone’s mind on dragons which made peace. Toothless is the last Night Furry in existence, and he’s my best friend.

* * *

**JACK**

The last thing I remember, before plummeting into an icy lake, is my little brother telling me to be careful. He was everything to me.

Next thing I know, I go to rescue a kitten on a frozen lake since my brother was crying for him, and the ice crackles underneath me. I threw the animal to Hiro as I fell into the water.

Everything was so cold and my lungs burned for air. I swore the moon grew as I stared at it while I sank to the bottom.

Then everything changed…

I was alive?

I floated to the top and broke through the ice, yet Hiro wasn’t there. I hopped out of the lake and noticed my once brown locks were as white as snow.

I picked up the staff I used to throw the kitten as the wind blew me away. I tried to process that maybe I had powers and I didn’t die.

Yet as I approached people, they couldn’t see me.

I knew the moon had granted me a second chance.

* * *

**HIRO**

I was only three years old when my parents died. I barely remember it. All I know is that Tadashi and Jack had me sandwiched in between them. Their warmth filled me with comfort.

Once we moved in with our Aunt Cass, Tadashi grew up and became a father figure to me. Jack would play with me and treat me like the kid I was. But I was an odd child.

My brain developed too quickly, so by the time I was 5, I had the IQ level of a 15 year old. I was put into grades higher than geniuses my age.

I was in class with my brothers. Since they were twins, they had been placed in separate classes. I was usually with Tadashi since he was in higher level classes.

Sadly, when I was 8 years old, there was a fire in the cafe where we live. I was stuck in my room and Tadashi ran in to save me. Then a burning beam fell and he threw himself over me. He was killed then…

I spiraled into a deep depression until Jack played with me and tickled me until I nearly peed my pants. He replaced the sorrow with fun.

Yet, when I was 10 years old, we were out on a snowy night. I spotted a kitten on a crumbly icy lake. I began to run out and grab it, but Jack told me to stay put and he’ll get it. So, he ran off the get it. Then, he fell in. He threw the cat to me.

All I remember was screaming until our old family friend, Hiccup, came on Toothless. After that, everything was a blur.

I hit rock bottom. I couldn’t eat as I blamed myself for the deaths of my brothers.

Once I cut myself, Tadashi’s old invention came back and helped me… Baymax became my only friend as I continued to fall apart.

Hiccup continues to visit my Aunt and me after Jack died. I couldn’t pull myself together, so I decided to bot fight as a way to cope with every immediate family member gone.

I have nothing…

 

 


End file.
